Cavalier en E5
by LisaBelle
Summary: Le jeu d'échecs est un jeu très complexe pour Ron, même si aujourd'hui il n'a plus aucun secret pour lui. Voici comment Ron Weasley a appris à joueur aux échecs. One Shot, Ron POV


Cavalier en E5

Lorsqu'on est le sixième garçon d'une famille qui en comprend six, il est difficile de se séparer de la masse. Lorsque j'étais tout petit, ma mère essayait de me donner le plus de temps possible. Mais, avec le nombre de frères qui étaient déjà là et une petite sœur qui arriva très vite, je n'ai jamais été le centre de l'attention. Mais, à l'âge de cinq ans, j'ai découvert quelque chose qui permettait pleinement de m'épanouir.

C'était Noël au Terrier. Mes grands-parents Weasley avaient décidé de célébrer les Fêtes avec nous, ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait. Mon père était surexcité, ma mère devenait folle avec tous les préparatifs, Bill et Charlie qui revenaient de Poudlard pour les vacances et les jumeaux qui inventaient des nouveaux tours tous les jours.

Je quittai la cuisine, essayant de trouver un endroit beaucoup plus calme dans la maison, où je pourrais m'amuser tranquillement. Je montais vers ma chambre lorsque j'entendis « Cavalier en E5 ». Cela provenait de la chambre de mon grand-père. À qui pouvait-il bien parler ainsi? Surtout que je savais pertinemment qu'il était seul, le restant de la famille étant au rez-de-chaussée.

Je passai la tête par la porte entrebâillée. Il était assis, seul, au centre de la chambre, les coudes accotés sur une petite table. Je m'approchai de lui et enfin il se tourna vers moi.

-Que fais-tu là, Ron?

-Il y a trop de bruits en bas et je voulais aller jouer dans ma chambre, pour être seul. Ginny n'arrête pas de m'énerver.

Mon grand-père sourit. Il pointa le jeu sur la table.

-Tu sais ce que c'est, Ron.

Je hochai la tête, perdu devant les petites pièces noires et blanches qui bougeaient sur le damier.

-C'est un jeu d'échecs. Viens, je vais te montrer.

Je m'avançai vers lui et il m'assit sur ses genoux.

-Tu vois, chaque case a un numéro. Celle est la A1, l'autre A2, etc. Ensuite, tu vois ceci? C'est un pion. Tu en as huit.

Et il continua, durant des heures, à m'expliquer les règles de ce jeu. Même si je n'avais que cinq ans, je compris tout, immédiatement. Bon, d'accord, j'ai certainement du oublier quelques petits détails la première journée. Mais mon entraînement ne se termina pas là.

Le lendemain, Bill et Charlie arrivèrent de Poudlard et le brouhaha sonore dans la maison augmenta. Durant l'après-midi, je m'approchai de mon grand-père qui discutait avec Bill de ses responsabilités de préfet. Je tirai sur sa manche et il se baissa à ma hauteur.

-Grand-papa, est-ce que l'on peut recommencer ce que l'on faisait hier? Lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

-Excellente idée Ron, va dans ma chambre et je te rejoins dans une minute.

Ais-je besoin de préciser que je courus jusqu'à sa chambre sans perdre une seconde?

Quelques instants plus tard, qui me parurent une éternité, il entra dans sa chambre, en refermant doucement la porte.

Et la partie commença. Que je perdis de façon magistrale. Mais, du haut de mes cinq ans, j'étais bien fier d'avoir mangé une tour, un cavalier et trois pions de mon grand-père.

C'est alors que Bill entra en grandes trombes dans la chambre. Et voilà, pensai-je. Je ne pourrai jamais plus être seul avec mon grand-père, maintenant que Bill, plus vieux, plus intelligent et beaucoup plus intéressant que moi est arrivé.

-Grand-papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-J'apprends à Ron à jouer aux échecs.

-Mais il est bien trop petit! dit Bill en riant.

Mon grand-père sourit.

-Va chercher tes pièces Bill. Toi et ton frère allez faire un match.

En cinq minutes, Bill était de retour avec ses 16 pièces, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Grand-papa, pourquoi n'a pas-t-il pris tes pièces? demandai-je.

-Quel joueur d'échecs! s'exclama Bill. Tu dois toujours jouer avec ton propre jeu, car ceux des autres ne t'obéiront pas toujours.

-Mais je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec celles de grand-père! dis-je, outré.

Et le sourire de Bill diminua un peu. À ce moment-là, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mais, aujourd'hui, connaissant bien les pièces de mon grand-père, je sais que seul un excellent joueur peut leur faire faire n'importe quoi sans qu'il y ait mutinerie ou que des commentaires désagréables fusent de toute part.

La partie commença. Je ne prenais pas beaucoup de temps pour faire mes mouvements. Et pour deux raisons : étant un nouveau joueur, j'étais loin de connaître toutes les stratégies. Surtout à cinq ans. Mais, je savais que si je battais Bill, il ne voudrait plus jamais rejouer avec moi. Par contre, s'il gagnait et que la partie était agréable et pleine de défis, il voudrait rejouer avec moi.

Je fis d'excellents coups durant cette partie. Mais Bill la gagna tout de même. De toute façon, comment un petit garçon de cinq ans aurait-il pu battre un garçon de 15 ans, préfet et très intelligent.

À partir de ce moment-là, les échecs devinrent ma marque de commerce. Mes frères, et même Ginny, apprirent aussi ce jeu. Mais à partir de neuf ans, plus aucun d'entre eux ne réussirent à me battre…ou presque. Oui, Bill avait montré aux autres comment jouer. Mais j'avais un avantage qu'eux n'avaient pas : j'avais appris avec le maître. Je fus, et reste encore (ou du moins à ce que je sache), le seul à lequel mon grand-père enseigna ce jeu de stratégie.

Ce fut le dernier Noël de Balin Weasley. Il mourut cinq mois plus tard, le 28 mai, doucement, paisiblement, dans son sommeil. J'allai à ses funérailles, puis au cimetière où il fut enterré. Le lendemain, alors que mes frères, ma sœur, mes nombreux cousins et moi-même jouions dans le jardin de la maison de mon grand-père, on lut son testament. Mon grand-père n'était pas très riche (je crois que c'est un trait particulier et récurrent chez tous les Weasley), alors aucun de ses enfants ne reçurent énormément de choses.

Mais, cette journée-là, il me donna l'un de mes objets les plus précieux au monde. Alors que je jouais à l'extérieur, mon père cria que j'aille le rejoindre à l'intérieur.

Il s'agenouilla devant moi.

-Tu sais, Ron, mon père était un sorcier fantastique, et un excellent joueur d'échecs. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait que toi seul ait ceci car il savait que tu étais le seul à pouvoir pleinement apprécier ce cadeau.

Il s'avança vers la table et m'apporta une boîte que je reconnus aussitôt. C'était une belle boîte en chêne, sur laquelle il n'y avait plus beaucoup de vernis. Je m'assis par terre et l'ouvris.

Elle contenait le magnifique jeu d'échecs de mon grand-père. C'était à moi, Ronald Bilius Weasley, sixième fils de Arthur Weasley, maintenant six ans, pas intelligent comme Bill, ou bon poursuiveur comme Charlie, ou sérieux comme Percy, ou drôle comme les jumeaux ou même à Ginny, la seule fille, que mon grand-père avait offert son jeu d'échecs. C'était à moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je possédais un objet de valeur. D'accord, il n'était pas neuf, mais il valait plus pour moi que tous les jouets du monde. Car j'étais le seul à posséder parmi ma famille un aussi beau jeu d'échecs.

Aujourd'hui, le 28 mai, 20 ans après la mort de mon grand-père, je me dirige vers sa tombe, son jeu d'échecs à la main. Je m'assois devant sa tombe et ouvre la boîte. J'installe toutes les pièces, puis je m'arrête un instant, pensant à ce vieil homme aux cheveux blancs qui m'avaient appris ce jeu de stratégie. Il savait déjà comment je m'étais servi de mes talents en première année pour empêcher Voldemort de voler la pierre philosophale. Je lui avais raconté cet exploit maintes fois.

Il y a trois ans, toujours le 28 mai, je lui avais expliqué comment j'avais pu planifier différentes attaques contre des Mangemorts. En effet, j'avais découvert dès le début que la planification d'une bataille était comme un match d'échecs : il fallait prévoir tous ses coups à l'avance, planifier à la fois son attaque et sa défense, et se préparer à tout de la part de son adversaire. Et les Mangemorts n'avaient aucun joueur d'échecs qui avaient appris à jouer avec Balin Weasley.

-Aujourd'hui, grand-père, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer : dans cinq ans, il y aura un autre petit garçon à qui il faudra apprendre à jouer aux échecs.

_Note de l'auteur : Balin signifie Chevalier de la Table Ronde, nom que je trouvais très approprié pour un homme qui avait appris à notre Chevalier Roux à jouer aux échecs. _


End file.
